


Jenn's Competition Win

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Jenn and her friends compete in the Sectionals for Glee.   Steve and Danny attend.





	Jenn's Competition Win

DECEMBER 9TH   
OAHU CIVIC CENTER

Jenn and her Glee class were all sitting waiting for their turn to come up. Jenn was sitting looking off into the distance when her friend Kyle came and sat beside her. "You ok?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Just lot on my mind." She said smirking. 

"You know you can tell me, right?" Kyle asked. 

"I know. After everything." Jenn said. 

Just then their teacher came barrelling in. "One of the other groups got our set list." Mr Cueller said. 

"What do we do now?" Hannah their Diva said. 

"What if we use Jenn to sing the Barbra Streissand song Don't Rain on my Parade." Kyle said. 

"Jenn you up to that?" Mr Cue asked. 

"Sure. I'll come out of the left side aisle curtain area." Jenn said. 

Just then her phone beeped. Dad: "All is here. Even Rachel and Grace" The text said. 

Jenn smirked and put her phone away. "Your dad?" Kyle asked. 

"Yeah. Him and his team are in the audience." Jenn said. 

"Alright let's go and get into places." Mr Cue said.

AUDIENCE

Steve was sitting on an Aisle seat and Danny was beside him with Grace on his lap. "Was she nervous this morning?" Danny asked. 

"She was anxious." Steve said. 

"She told me and Grace what songs they would be singing." Rachel said playing with her cell phone. 

"And they are?" Danny asked. 

"Oh we were swore to secrecy Daniel." Rachel said smirking. 

Just then the announcer came on. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME FROM KAHUKU HIGH THE ALOHAS!!!!!!!!!!" The voice said as music started. 

Everyone turned to see Jenn coming down the steps singing. Steve smirked as Jenn perched on his seat and tweaked Grace's nose before continuing onto the stage. When she hit the second verse the rest of the Glee club came out of the curtains down the aisles and onto the stage. Just then Jenn hit the highest note in the song and everyone came to their feet. When the song ended the standing ovation didn't end. 

"Thank you. We are The Alohas." Jenn said and got into the group beside Kyle. 

After the group had done the second song everyone was on their feet. Danny leaned over to Steve. 'She's got a set of pipes on her." He said. 

"Those weren't the songs she told us." Rachel said. 

Just then all the Glee came out and sat down in front of them. Jenn was drinking some water when Kyle sat beside her and leaned on her. "Tired?" Jenn asked. 

"Exhausted. You were awesome." Kyle said. 

Grace came in front of Jenn and Jenn pulled her onto her lap. "I wonder what the counsel will do with the Deaftones." Kyle said. 

"We shall see." Jenn said. 

Kyle draped his arm around Jenn's shoulders. Jenn laid her head on his shoulder. "You sure you're ok?" Kyle asked into her hair. 

"Just tired." Jenn said yawning. 

Steve looked at her and was getting worried. After the breakdown in his living room a couple weeks ago, Steve was worried she was getting depressed. Jenn kept her head on Kyle's shoulder After the rest of the performances were over. All groups were called back up on stage. "Want to come with us?" Jenn asked. 

"Is it ok?" Danny asked. 

"Should be if not, If not I'll send her back with Mr Cue." Jen said smiling. 

"Can I Danno?" Grace pleaded. 

"Go. Behave Monkey." Danny said smirking at the girls. 

Rachel leaned in "Grace doesn't stop talking about Jen. She's very smitten." Rachel said smirking. 

"Jen I think sees Grace as a little sister." Steve said. 

 

BACK STAGE

Jen guided Grace through the halls of the auditorium. "This place is Big." Grace said. 

Kyle smirked. "It sure is. Do you know I got lost trying to find our group?" Kyle asked. 

"You did?" Grace asked. 

"I did. But Jen came in behind me and we found it together." Kyle said. 

Just then they had made their way to the staging area and climbed the stairs. Grace tugged on Jen's arm. 'What is it sweetie?" Jen asked squatting down. 

"Can I stand behind you?" Grace asked getting anxious. 

Jen smirked and tweaked her chin. "We'll stand behind Glenn, He is tall." She said stepping behind Glenn. Glenn turned and smirked at her and Grace. 

"Due to some inappropriate behavior by a couple of the groups. We have to give the win to THE ALOHAS." The whole group were hugging. 

'Congradulations Alohas you're going to Regionals." Steve, Danny and Rachel were on their feet cheering as was most of the audience. 

 

LATER IN THE PARKING LOT. 

Jenn and Grace were talking with Kyle Glenn and a few of the other class mates by their vehicles. "There they are." Rachel said breaking out into a room and hugging Jen. 

"You didn't say you were singing." Rachel said. 

"Didn't know til last minute." Jenn said. 

Danny hugged her. "You were Marvelous Babe." He said kissing her cheek. 

"Theses guys all had some things to do with it." She said indicating the rest of the group. 

Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her head. "What's going on over there?" Steve asked indicating Kyle with a bunch of Jocks. 

"Oh Gawd no." Jen said making her towwards her best friend. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!' She yelled stopping the attack on her friend. 

"What are you gonna do you slut." One of the Jock Jeremy said. 

"She might not do anything but I will." Steve stepping in along with Danny. 

Jen squatted down and grabbed Kyle's shoulder. "You Ok?" She asked. 

"Yeah. They ruined my outfit tho." Kyle said making Jen laugh. 

"Only you Ky." She said wrapping her arms around him. 

Just then Steve and Danny came back and looked at Kyle. "You ok?" Danny asked. 

"Yes Sir, Thank you." Kyle said. 

"Come Ky I'll drive you home. Or follow you one." Jenn said. 

"Jenn?" Danny called. 

"Yes?" Jenn asked turning around. 

"Does this happen alot?" He asked. 

Jenn just nodded an affirmative and kept on walking. Danny and Steve looked at each other. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this. I have a few Hawaii episodes I will be doing with this verse so please let me know any ideas you have. Btw seeing as I didn't like Rachel being Pregnant she won't be in my verse :)


End file.
